


Subjective Histories / 主观历史

by Helice



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘抄自斯蒂夫•罗杰斯官方传记（《布鲁克林来的小子》，耶鲁大学出版社，1999年出版）写作素材。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjective Histories / 主观历史

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subjective Histories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747662) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



时间，不可抗拒、不断流动的洪流，卷走一切造物并淹没于默默无闻的深处……但历史的故事，即是对抗时间洪流的堤防。  
——安娜•科穆宁娜

 

录音文本：1974年3月15日于玛格丽特•卡特住所进行的采访。在场者：詹姆斯•利顿（JL，采访者），玛格丽特•卡特（MC），蒂莫西•杜根（TD），雅克•德尼尔（JD），詹姆斯•弗斯沃斯（JF），加布•琼斯（GJ），吉姆•森田（JM）。

JL：首先我想感谢你们各位。能当面见到你们所有人真是太荣幸了。

TD：你只要好好地写出一本队长应该得到的真实传记，就已经是对我们最好的回报了，年轻人。在卡特局长批准的所有那些历史作者里我们选了你，是因为你看来脑子转的方向比较对——

JF：大概不会把他写成十全十美的大圣人，也不会大刀阔斧把他砍成你想要的模样吧。

JD：我们需要你写出他是怎样的一个人和怎样的一个士兵。这才是队长应得的。

JL：谢谢你们。我——

MC：在开始之前，有件事我们必须先说清楚。关于这件事我们已经长谈过一次，试着了解史蒂夫——罗杰斯队长会希望的做法。而我想我们都同意的是，如果能够实话实说，他会希望说出事实。无论其他很多人会有多宁愿他说谎。所以，事实就是——史蒂夫•罗杰斯是同性恋，并且他和巴基•巴恩斯在战争期间一直保持着恋爱关系。

JM：我想咱们把他吓得话都说不出来了。

TD：你要来杯白兰地么，年轻人？

JD：我看哪怕他不想要，也该给他来一杯。

JF：记得呼吸，利顿先生。吸气——呼气，好孩子。

JL：你们是说真的？

MC：绝对是真的。我早想到你会有这样的反应，所以我想给你看些东西。史蒂夫在最后一次任务之前把它们交给我保管。他说他不能冒可能会丢失或者损坏它们的险。我……我总是很希望能亲手还给他的。[注：MC展示的是照片I24和I25（只有复印本，原图仍为MC持有）。I24：詹姆斯•巴恩斯军装单人照，摄于1942年。I25：两张照相亭照片，詹姆斯•巴恩斯着军装，施打血清前的史蒂芬•罗杰斯着便装，摄于1942年]

JL：一个颊吻也可能是——

TD：年轻人，你要是不相信咱们，再说下去也没啥意思了。

JL：对不起。就是，这还是有点太惊人了。我，呃，我不知道该从哪里开始了。

GJ：就从最初的时候呗？

JM：佩姬是咱们里头第一个认识队长的，达姆*是第一个认识巴基的——  
（*：蒂莫西•杜根的花名）

JD：这书是关于队长的，所以他该从队长开始，对吧？

JL：好的。

MC：嗯，你可以接触到不那么机密的那部分官方军事记录，我已经重新看过一遍，里面有所记录的全都很准确。不过，书面记录里没有提到史蒂夫在基础训练中有多么突出。我读过的有些历史学家说我们一开始就只招揽了已经志愿参军四次被拒、或者健康状况不良的候选者。这不是真的。史蒂夫是唯一一个初始并非健康状况良好的候选者。他是唯一一个厄斯金仅基于品格而做出的选择。他比第二矮的候选者还要矮上起码三英寸，还是唯一有哮喘的。但他一直努力跟上其他人，从来没有抱怨过，尽管每天晚上他都像要在食堂就昏睡过去的样子。实际上，我想那大概反而救了他免于被其他新兵欺负。欺负人的家伙总想要得到些反应，而你能从史蒂夫那儿最有可能得到的反应就是他会在你面前睡着。可是他有百分百的决心、聪慧和正直。

JL：你那时候知道他的，呃，倾向吗？

MC：[大笑] 在受训期间我可不认为他有精力去显露任何方面的倾向——

GJ：我在基础训练那会儿，你要是让我选是跟梅•韦斯特做爱还是睡四小时觉，我毫不犹豫就会选睡觉的。

TD：能有四小时在张舒服的床上好睡，梅•韦斯特和玛琳•黛德丽同时来我都能说不。

MC：我这一生都贡献在情报工作上，我倒真是想说我第一眼就瞧出史蒂夫的性向了，但其实我直到意大利才看出来呢。

JM：不过他挺喜欢你的。

MC：森田——

GJ：我们得说实话，对不？事实就是队长喜欢你——

TD：当然，不比他喜欢巴基那样——

JD：他心胸宽大。[笑] 又乐意分享。

JM：我的意思是，那是个好理由让人不会注意到他通常不跑另一边。

MC：我倒不像这几位先生们那么确定史蒂夫的感情。他是一个很好的朋友。我不知道，我的感觉是因为他的身材，他是习惯了女性不会把他当回事。然后在施打血清之后呢，我想大多数女士都只是盯着他看，而不是真的有注意到他本人，如果你明白我的意思。所以我不知道他是不是喜欢我；大概更多的是他明白我能看到作为史蒂夫的他，不会把他当做隐形人或者美国队长看待。

JF：我认为女士辩解得也太多了点。

MC：好吧，我很肯定你们已经编了不少我们三人如何幸福快乐永远在一起的可怕结局，里面大概还会有乡下小屋和养鸡这样的情节，但我想这些更能说明你们而不是我或者史蒂夫或者巴基。

JD：我现在正在尝试想象巴基养鸡会是啥样子。我一辈子都没见过比他更扎根于城市的男人。

GJ：你们记得他碰上奶牛的那回？

TD：我敢发誓如果有一天我脑子坏了，巴基从一只奶牛面前一步一步退开的场面会是我最后还记得的事情之一——

JM：单枪匹马闯进九头蛇基地，没事儿。奶牛，见鬼了才不呢。

JF：真的，任何不是猫或者狗的四条腿生物都会让他紧张——

TD：当然不是说他会害怕。敢说巴基怕奶牛，你头上肯定会招巴掌的。他说它们不可信任变幻莫测反正他只是小心为上。

JL：回到施打血清前的罗杰斯队长——

MC：我认为扑倒在手榴弹上那件事真的能够显示他是怎么样的人。他不受欢迎，又那么努力训练都把自己折腾得半死不活了，可还是愿意为了多数人作出那样的牺牲。

JL：改变他的那整个过程，当时你在场——

MC：那大部分还是高度机密来的。为了安全保密，恐怕我无法再补充任何你未被告知的事情了。

JL：我不是想问关于过程的细节，只想了解一下其他人的反应。我是说，大家都看过之前之后的对比；那变化可够大的。

MC：当然是十分令人印象深刻——

TD：印象深刻，嘿，如果那就是你的说法，当然没错。

MC：杜根。是的，好吧，无论以何种标准衡量，史蒂夫都是相当有魅力的。

GJ：我很确定霍华德说你有忍不住去摸摸——

MC：霍华德说话一向夸张过头。我伸出手是因为惊讶，想看看他那样子是不是真的的本能反应。而且甚至都没有真的碰到嘛。

TD：反正她是一直这么坚持的。

MC：我可还清楚记得有回你们都酩酊大醉的时候，你跟我说过要是你会因为任何男人变成同，就会是史蒂夫•罗杰斯没错。

TD：我不会否认的。所以我也不知道你为啥老是否认自己没对队长查验正身过——

MC：我否认就是因为那从没发生过。总之，回到原本的话题上来。人们的反应基本上就是你能想到的那样——震惊、印象深刻、诸如此类。但那些全都被九头蛇特工的破坏行动和厄斯金博士的死压过去了。之后的一团慌张混乱里，史蒂夫几乎都被忘掉了。

JL：所以档案中记录你直到意大利才再见到他也是实情。

MC：是的。我想现在该轮到杜根了。

TD：好，让我们先把背景说清楚。我和巴基都在第107团。咱们小队里的其他人都来自不同的部队，直到被九头蛇关进同一个地方才互相认识。实际上我当时已经跟着107团有六个月，先到了意大利，然后有一大拨新兵从美国加入咱们，其中就有巴基。特么那叫一个印象深刻。那家伙有够招摇，毫不夸张，就是招摇。他还会打量男人，一点儿不遮遮掩掩。我当然知道军队里有同，咱们没那么笨；可没一个敢像我们的巴基那么光明正大。

JL：他不会为此惹上麻烦吗？

TD：不像你会以为的那么多。你得记住他是个打架超厉害、绝对不退缩的街头小子。新兵到埠第一天晚上，有个家伙站他跟前管他叫死基佬，巴基告诉他放轻松，他样子太丑了，自己做梦也不会想干他呢。你能看到那家伙心思就是在想自己能不能打赢巴基，然后决定还是放过这回。后来那家伙和其他几个人想逮着巴基落单好一起上，不过巴基就是自然而然很受欢迎的那种，你明白么？所以他有不少一起挨过基础训练的同袍，足够照看他的背后，所以那些家伙找上巴基的时候他就不是独自一个，而是有一群同伴一起。当然咯，他也反过来照看着其他人的背后的。他避开麻烦的本领一流，直到咱们被俘虏那一刻，我都觉得他大概是受上帝保佑的，好像就他真能毫发无伤平安回家。

GJ：你一定得说说他跟那个通讯兵的事迹。

TD：噢，那故事可不适合全家老少一起听——

GJ：我们不是要实话实说么？

TD：还是有知道得太多这回事的。

GJ：你不说我可要说了。那太好笑了，一定得说出来。

JF：还有女士在场呢——

MC：在场这位女士早就听过了，还不止一次。老实说吧，杜根。

TD：好吧，那么，事情是这样的：我们有次跟一个通讯小队一起行动。巴基马上就看上了其中一个通讯兵，而且你能看出那个下士也挺喜欢他的。然后有天晚上中尉跟我说他有些重要通讯的副本弄丢了，说我们得去通讯帐篷里再弄一份。这没啥不寻常的。可是我们进了通讯帐篷里，好家伙，巴基正把琼斯下士压在装备箱上操哩。他们停下来，但完全没打算穿上衣服啊找借口啊什么的，巴基只是咧嘴一笑说：“长官，我们有什么可以帮忙的？”就好像啥事都没发生一样。换了谁遇上这么种情况都会自动自觉该干嘛干嘛去，于是中尉问说这条通讯在哪，下士就回答他——注意他们两个一动没动，还操在一起呢——中尉取了副本，我们两个走出帐篷，身后就听到那两个又搞开了。我们大概走了有十尺远之后中尉对我说，“杜根，刚才那事真的发生了？”然后我说，“如果您是指巴恩斯中士在操琼斯下士，是的，长官。”然后他说，“操他妈的西点军校，这些战场上的烂事特么一丁点没教咱们。”

JL：他为这事受处分了吗？

TD：琼斯因为没有妥善保持监听无线电受了处分，至于巴基则基本上是以在琼斯当值时分散他的注意力被刷了一顿。当然了，照巴基的说法，既然他们有两个人在监听无线电呢，自然应该算是保持了妥善的监听。一字没提他们两个搞在一起的事。中尉说我们把他们丢出军队，他们就能安全回家了，那可不是惩罚。

JM：不过巴基也会去注意女士们的——

GJ：包括褐发的SSR特工，如果你明白我的意思——

JM：对，我们还应该提到喜欢卡特特工的可不只是史蒂夫一个——

MC：提到巴基和女士们，要说巴基喜欢谁就像说狮子喜欢负伤的斑马一样。

JM：那可不公平。他一旦知道一位小姐——女士——不感兴趣，就不会继续追求人家的。

MC：那是真话。他确实比某些我能想到的其他人更机灵些——

TD：霍华德•斯塔克当然就不用提了——

MC：但他对待女性确实更像在掠食。我必须承认，我是从来没见过他跟史蒂夫以外的男性调情，所以我不清楚他对男性是否会不一样——

JF：我认为这正好能够显示他们两个的不同之处。巴基对男性和对女性的调情方法不一样，我觉得是因为对男性他会视为与他旗鼓相当，但女性就不同。至于队长，他是一贯一视同仁的——

GJ：对，你顶好把我们是整个美国军队里唯一非种族隔离的部队这事大书特书一番。我感觉他招揽我们时甚至都没想到这可能会引起问题，后来到有人试着提起这个问题的时候，他只是绝对清晰地表达了他会坚持到底让我们能够一起战斗。这么大的期望你真没法辜负——

JM：我和加布，第一次出任务时，我们两个彼此坦白过有多害怕会做得不够好。因为队长为我们出了头，上面紧盯着呢，突然间我们就不只是吉姆和加布了，我们是整个美国军队里的每一个日裔美国人和黑——非裔美国人——

GJ：我是真心宁愿挂掉也不能搞砸的。

JM：我也是。当然啦，因为搞砸而挂掉会是最最糟糕的情况！

JD：我想我是更担心咱们整个小队搞砸的可能。因为有些人认为我竟跟美国人一起上战场而不是和我的同胞一道作战是一种背叛。真够蠢。我跟随的是队长这个人、不是美国这个国家——

JF：虽然这也还是可理解的错误，鉴于某人的呼号还有制服的样式——

JD：美国队长那是漫画。我跟随的是罗杰斯队长——

JF：而他正好就穿的跟美国队长一个样——

JD：我还没说完呢，蒙蒂*，安静。我们作为一个小队必须成功完成任务，才能证明我们这个小队能成。如果我们失败，我们就是从各自的军队或部队被筛掉的废物。我们成功，就变成了不同的人一起合作能创造怎样的胜利的范例。我们跟随我们的队长是因为他是怎么样的人、而不是因为他穿什么样的制服——  
（*：詹姆斯•弗斯沃斯的中间名为蒙哥马利，简称为蒙蒂。）

JF：以我个人来讲，完全是无视他穿那样的制服而跟随他。不是说我反美，更像是——把你的国旗穿成制服？没人会那么干的好么。我跟着他的时候都一直替他难堪。

GJ：我可爱那身制服了。感觉我们就像在漫画里一样，而漫画里的结局总是邪不胜正的。

JM：我想过了头几个月之后，一直到我们失去巴基，我心里都总是这么相信的；我们不会输，因为我们就是漫画里的英雄。

TD：当然那基本上就是说我们就是一群自大又愚蠢的混蛋，直到失去我们当中的一个——

GJ：然后我们就变成了一群想复仇想得半疯了的愚蠢混蛋。

JF：半疯还说得客气了。

[一段沉默]

JL：所以你们其他人都是先认识巴基之后才遇上史蒂夫的？

TD：九头蛇监狱。我们都在不同的地方碰上了九头蛇的部队，被俘虏之后就丢进了同一个苦工营。

JF：在那里巴基还不知道我的名字就先救了我一命——

GJ：对，我觉得咱们好像都只把他描述成一个花花公子了。但他也是个非常好的战士——

TD：[大笑] 非常好的战士在不用战斗的时候都很会好好享受的。

JF：我部队里剩下来的人在那里待了有一个多星期的时候，107团的人也进来了。我们是以各自部队分开来工作的，但夜里我们可以在笼子之间传递消息。所以那天晚上当施密特来挑人的时候，他们虽然才刚到几小时，也知道被挑上意味着什么——

JD：被挑上的人全死了。尸体是我们负责运去焚化炉烧掉的。所以我们知道他们是怎么死的。

JF：他每次来都明显是在按某些特征去挑的——他每一次都只会在有某种特定发色或肤色的人群里选。这些特征每次都不一样。那天晚上他选中了我。他一做了决定，我就听到有人“嘿！”地叫了一声。当时我有非常奇怪的感觉，就好像突然身处一部电影里似的，因为我以前都只在电影里听到过那样的口音。巴基告诉施密特因为他是这里最高级的军官，他必须对我们负责，不会让他带走我。你得记得巴基从来不认识我，我们甚至都不属同一国的军队。施密特就问他是否愿意代我去，他说是。为了一个他从未见过的人。

JD：我想我是在那里待了最久的，也只看过两次有人自愿替别人去——而他们都是曾经一起出生入死的战友。我从来没见过有人自愿代替一个陌生人。

JF：然后有另一个家伙开口——

TD：是咱们107团的一个；他从来都看巴基不顺眼，不过我觉得当时倒不是为了这个缘故。几个星期前医生就想把他从前线上撤下来了，战斗压力什么的。简单来说他当时就是脑子坏了。所以他就念叨说，“死基佬快滚，没他更好。”

JF：施密特转身问他什么意思，那家伙告诉他了，施密特转回来问巴基他是不是同性恋；巴基就直盯着他，好像要挑战他一对一决斗似的报上姓名军衔和服役编号。然后施密特说——我一字一句都记得清清楚楚——“同性恋者会是个有趣的变量。回头见了，中士。”然后他就把之前开口的那家伙给带走了。

JD：那家伙没撑多久。我们第二天早上就把他运去焚化炉了。

TD：然后施密特就回来带走了巴基。到队长出现那时候，我们都觉得他大概已经死了。没人能撑那么久的。

JF：当时我绝对相信自己是掉进电影里了。嗯实际上，我相信自己是眼睛出问题了。有个人身穿红白蓝的制服突然出现，把你从监狱里放出来，还说自己是美国队长？哪可能在现实里发生，肯定更像是有哪个守卫给我脑袋上来了一下——

GJ：咱们大概都那么想来着，不过对巴基来说更糟糕，他说过花了整整两天才说服自己不是产生幻觉了。

JD：我们抢了些武器就一路冲杀出去。我们大家找到了彼此，从那时起我们就是一队的了。其他人可能会觉得我这是迷信，但我真的相信这是命中注定。我生来就是要和你们并肩战斗的。

JM：不不，我也有这样的感觉。我可是最不迷信的那种人了。我们马上就感觉很对，好像我早就认识你们了、还一起作战了好几个月，而不是彼此几乎连名字都不认识。

GJ：我也同意，不过这听起来也见鬼的太像便宜的浪漫爱情小说——

TD：便宜的浪漫爱情小说里可不大会出现主角们意识到他们注定要在一起然后同时把两个守卫一枪爆头——

JF：让我想到以前学校里学的古典文学——为了完成伟大的功业，神把我们的命运编织在一起，像这种的事。当然咯，我们甚至还有我们的阿基里斯和帕特罗克勒斯，那就更合适不是。

TD：才不呢，你跟我们讲过那故事，队长一点都不像那个傲慢易怒的混蛋好吗。

JF：不过总体上还是大致相似嘛，从选择短暂而辉煌的一生到——

GJ：老天，别又让他说起这个来——

JM：如果你想听，蒙蒂可以大谈特谈咱们当时是如何身处一部荷马式的史诗当中，保证能让你听得耳朵起茧。只要别让我们做陪就行——

GJ：至少需要三个小时，还得有很多咖啡好让你不至于瞌睡过去。

JF：喔哦哦，好吧，好吧。真不开化。有件事我不得不说的就是我们的武器先进多了，从九头蛇缴获的那些枪——

MC：先生们，虽然利顿先生也清楚这整个访问都必须获批准才能向公众解密，我还是要提醒一下——

JF：啊，抱歉了，老伙计，有趣的部分都是最高机密呢。

JM：所以啦，不管我们大家是因为冥冥中自有安排而找到彼此的，还是因为宇宙就只是想给蒙蒂个借口聊他那些闷死人的古早事——总之当时我们在跟九头蛇战斗，还占了上风——然后整个营地就爆炸了——

GJ：就有人提起，“有谁看到美国队长了？”我们意识到最后一次看见他的时候他正要去找巴基——

TD：所以肯定他也没了。就在这时候，在熊熊燃烧着的门里，走出了美国队长，还有巴基。活像两个死人——

JD：巴基看上去真的一脸死色。我从来没见过有人看起来那么糟糕却还能走得动路的，以后也没有。

TD：倔得像头驴。你能看到队长很想帮他一把，可巴基不肯。像是他下定决心一定要自己走出那地方一样。

JF：嗯，九头蛇的家伙们不是挂了就跑了，我们重新组了队，有人管队长叫“美国队长”，巴基就那么瞄了瞄他——

GJ：我想那时候他才第一次真正注意到队长身上穿的是啥——

JF：那样的情况，会觉得自己出现幻觉了也是很正常的反应。

TD：然后巴基叫了声“史蒂夫？”我就心想，噢原来这就是史蒂夫。喔，我是不是漏了一段没说？事情是这样的，在咱们碰上九头蛇以前，大兵们总会各自谈起自己的甜心，哪怕没有也会编一个。有人问起巴基的，他一副神秘兮兮的样子，所以后来只有咱俩的时候我就问他，估摸着那反应大概他那位是个男的，对吧？他就说是的没错，名字是史蒂夫。我知道巴基会从一位史蒂夫那儿收到满满一包又一包的画。几乎全都是海报女郎，而且还都不是印的，是手画的哦；巴基会分发给大家。不过里面总会夹着张风景画，画的都是不重样的纽约，独独那张他会自己留着。他们一定是在巴基行前商量好了的。能保持士气高涨——

GJ：高涨的可不止士气。

TD：于是我醒悟过来那些美人儿全是巴基的男朋友画的——

JM：怎么，你把她们全烧掉然后赌咒罚誓再也不给自己打手枪了么？[大笑]

TD：见鬼，才不呢！我就跟他说如果史蒂夫真是他甜心就该叫他给我们多画几张！[大笑]

GJ：他没给咱们画过海报女郎诶。我有点儿觉得被忽略了。

JM：跟着劳军联合组织四处演出比在突击队里更有空吧。模特儿也更多。

JF：喔，吉姆，没必要妄自菲薄呀，你穿上合唱团女孩儿们的衣服照样很好看的——

TD：总之，巴基那时候看着队长的样子就像他完全不知道发生什么事了，我就跟他说，“你没告诉我们史蒂夫就是美国队长。”巴基耸耸肩，然后说他也不知道这世界是怎么了。

JD：不过他还是足够清醒，首先提出了咱们要回营必须得有地图、水还有交通工具。队长是下命令的那个，也是我们跟随的那个人，但巴基一直都在担任着士官的职责。

JM：我们发现交通工具不够，大部分人得走路的时候，他还自愿走路。

TD：那傻瓜一直走了好几个小时都没歇过，还是别的伤员提出停下的。他几乎一停步就倒下来了，幸好队长抱住他，在他吐了一地的时候扶他站着——

JF：一个男人，身穿舞台服装还一手扶着正在狂吐的另一个人，我们还乖乖服从他的命令去巡逻周边暂时扎营，那简直是令人难以置信的超现实感。

GJ：虽然基本上什么东西都没有，我们还是尽可能安顿下来的这时候，巴基又把队长推开自己站着，队长就跟他说他是个顽固的混蛋——

TD：一字不错——

GJ：接着我不知道发生什么事了，他就是像个断线木偶一样一头栽倒，队长当然又一手接着他，然后一起慢慢坐到地上——

JM：我们就围着他们扎营了。队长还在一边命令着查看每个人是不是都还好、我们有没有在警戒着可能会被伏击什么的，同时怀里就抱着巴基——

TD：那是唯一一次我看到巴基流露出哪怕一点点脆弱的样子。就像我之前说的，坚韧不移、绝对不退缩——

GJ：你是说跟奶牛没关系的唯一一次——

TD：[大笑] 对对，跟牲畜没关系的唯一一次表露弱势。那可是真爱了，因为巴基那时候臭的要命；不是说咱们其他人就有多香，但他身上的味道全是尿的啊吐的啊还有化学制剂什么的——

JM：我们终于回到营地的时候大家甚至不用争论就知道谁该第一个去洗澡。我们都清楚洗澡的热水大概也就够十个人用的，而通常这意味着大家会争先恐后，连自己的祖母都肯卖掉就为了能先去洗。巴基当时就有那么糟。

TD：他一路都是自己走回来的。一到我们要拔营启程，他就站起身，自己走。我知道有人会说这都是后来编的，没人能受了那样的折磨之后还能自己走回去——

GJ：那些照片倒真的是后来才拍的。那是我们就要回伦敦之前对吧，已经过了两天还是三天？

JM：记不清咯，不过绝对是好好洗刷过、填饱肚子、换掉身上的破烂之后的事情。

JD：他们有很多问题想问，关于九头蛇是如何行动的、我们都看到了什么之类的。我是真心希望自己能懂得更多，好提供更多情报，但我想要是我真能懂的话，早就会被干掉，也就啥都说不了了。

TD：那时候咱们也是一起的，就是感觉对了——

JF：我也觉得自己对巴基有责任——

TD：对，有医生想给他检查一下，他立刻就脸色刷白，我就把那医生拉到一旁告诉他那些死纳粹在巴基身上做实验来着，所以别去烦他了，我们会照看他，如果再发生什么我们会确保他没事的。我说服了那个医生——

JF：我感觉你在说服过程中手都没离枪实在大有帮助——

GJ：医生面对的可是咱们全部人，不止是达姆一个。我们都很有说服力的。

JM：队长那会儿正好被揪了去做简报还是什么的大概也是件好事——

TD：是啊，所以单枪匹马侵入敌方基地就等于要花上很久应付上头和管情报的。我们回来之后过了好几个小时才又见着他。我们都已经洗过吃过被审过了，没地儿可去。甚至连落脚的帐篷都没有，偏又下着大雨。所以咱们就占了一个放物资的帐篷，队长过来的时候我们就都只是团团坐在箱子上。

GJ：一眼就能看出他都不知该跟巴基说什么好。总不能问他“受折磨被试验感觉如何？”

TD：但巴基先开口问队长他到底发生什么事了，我们那时候是压根不知道队长不是生下来就那样的，所以也就不知道他在说什么。队长说是机密，巴基就说如果他不打算实话实说就可以滚了，队长就说是一个制造超级士兵的实验，然后巴基就发飙了——

JM：他没大喊大叫，因为在营地里你一提高声音就尽人皆知了，可他直逼到队长面前那样子，我真再没见过他那么生气。我记不清他到底说了些啥来着，不过基本上就是关于蠢得拿自己的小命去冒险——

GJ：队长完全被骂了个措手不及——

TD：你救了人家的命，人家该会谢谢你而不是对你气得半死——

JF：要不是外面还在下大雨，我早就逃了。夫妻吵嘴真容不下旁观者的存在。我是基本上没去听他们到底在说啥，因为我正忙着对屁股底下那箱子上的货物清单大感兴趣呢——

JD：队长说只要能救巴基的命，再冒一百次的险他都心甘情愿。多浪漫啊。面对这样的表白你还能说什么呢——

TD：能啊，巴基就说他是个感情用事的白痴。你故意打算不说这句的，是吧？

JD：达姆，你全身上下就找不出一个浪漫的细胞来。

JM：巴基说队长是个感情用事的白痴然后就吻了他，那还挺浪漫的——

GJ：也挺奇怪的。尤其是当你从没见过男人吻另一个男人——

JF：那个吻还不怎么浪漫的样子，因为队长完全就是被吓了一跳——

TD：我觉得巴基是故意的，当着咱们五个的面亲队长——

JD：我认为他就是累得把我们都给忘了——

GJ：才不是，我觉得他就是想让队长闭嘴。挺有用的。

JF：作为一个让长官安静的方法，光是在创新方面就值得加分——

GJ：只有第一次用才有效啦。[大笑] 我在想象要是咱们去亲菲利普斯将军——

JF：求你别让我想象任何人，无论男女，亲菲利普斯将军的场面，真是谢谢了。

JM：我想起来啦，最后是达姆打断了他们，说他们是一对儿破锅配破盖的白痴，要是还想吵下去，大可以找个别的地方继续——

TD：我真该去当个什么婚姻咨询师的。

GJ：接下来几天咱们都还是那个样，没事可干又没地儿去。于是咱们就开始谈起该拿九头蛇怎么办。我想我们心里都清楚他们的威胁有多大，比我们能碰上的其他东西都更糟糕；不过最后还是队长拿定了主意该怎么做。如果一个人就能奇袭成功一个基地，干嘛不继续？我们就告诉他即使是游击战也是以小队行动，而不是一个人——

JD：他那时候没有马上开口，是到了伦敦才问我们愿不愿意加入的。不过我感觉他从那时就开始筹备了。了解我们的能力，计划看我们能派上什么样的用场——

TD：当然他也见过咱们战斗——

JF：实际上，你们仔细想想，大概没怎么见过的。我们最厉害的就是从基地里冲杀出去的那一段，队长可没在呀。我觉得他是靠观察我们大家相处的样子来判断的。

MC：到伦敦之前他确实没有特别提到过你们。不过我很肯定他离开意大利之前心里已经有个成型的计划了。军队上层当时已经在考虑想组织一个多国成员的小规模突击队。那就是为什么被救回来的九头蛇战俘们会全体去了伦敦，而不是分派回原本的军队或者部队——已经在实战中对抗过九头蛇的人会很有用。当然我认为军队考虑的那支队伍在人数方面不会像你们的小队那么精简，人选也会有所不同——

TD：咱们的小队结果很成功嘛。

MC：确实如此。不过我也要提醒一句，科学战备部更大型一些的突击队同样也很成功——

GJ：比不上咱们。

MC：先生们，你们听起来有些不安呢。

JL：所以你们在加入咆哮突击队之前就都知道史蒂夫和巴基的亲密关系？

GJ：嗯，是啊，看到他们亲嘴儿还能不知道么。我记得自己是有点担心的，你知道啦，你会听说过这些故事——

JM：我得承认我也是——

JD：我也有些顾虑。

JF：我倒没有，不过我上过公学嘛。在某些特定方面你会学到很多——

GJ：等等，你是说——

JF：不是指我自己啦，我那时候一心一意单恋着我们的女舍监哩。不过自然是相当常见的。

JM：不过没担心多久就是了。因为下雨一起困在同一个帐篷里整整三天足以证明人家才不想对你怎么样——

TD：看到巴基真心喜欢某人的表现真的很有意思。你们之前说的对，他对约会对象的样子总是更像猎人对待猎物。跟队长可就不一样——

JF：不过也不至于黏黏糊糊让人犯恶心——

TD：就是整个注意力的集中点都变了。不是说他就一点都不跟看对眼的其他人调笑了；他大概没法不跟人调情吧，就跟叫他别呼吸一样是不可能的。但他总是只看着队长了——

JD：像个指南针一样。你可以移动那根针，但总归要朝回正北的。

TD：正是那样。

JL：因为能够聚集起你们所有人一起访问的时间有限，我想问问关于对一些事情的总体印象。对个人所能提供的细节我还会跟你们单独进行后续的采访，但我在这里对你们作为一个团体的想法很感兴趣。所以，首先——你们怎么看罗杰斯队长？

JF：[笑] 好吧，我们已经告诉过你一开始我们都觉得他可能是个幻觉。

GJ：有些人认为他太好了不可能是个真人，但我觉得只要你认识他——

JM：不是说他不好。他非常好，高尚，忠诚，勇敢，你能想到的所有值得学习的美德——

JD：但他也是一个人，跟任何人一样会有毛病也会有弱点。顽固绝对算得上一条——

TD：还有点太规矩了——

JM：真的？加布说的那个四个修女的笑话是让他脸红了，不过我听着也脸红了呀。我倒不觉得他太规矩——

GJ：跟巴基比起来他可规矩了，不过这么比较也太不公平。[大笑] 巴基可以笑得超下流的——

JF：通常就是对着队长笑的时候——

TD：我说队长太规矩了就是这个意思，巴基对他那么笑笑队长就满脸通红慌了手脚——

JF：对哦，那是因为巴基会在有四星级别的将领在场的会议上那么干。如果他正好在队长的视线范围内而其他人看不到他的脸，巴基的表情真的可以很有表现力。非常有表现力。我是说，如果换了是你身处这样的情况，而你的好夫人基本就是在对你详细明示她散会后想要对你做的事儿，你也会手足无措的。

JM：我觉得没法忽视巴基可以算作一个弱点——

JD：不过他还是很公正的。我感觉他知道自己情不自禁就会更注意巴基，所以他会留心调整平衡。非常注意着保持公平。

TD：对对，没错。本来是可能会出现让人不舒服的偏心表现的，但队长总是很注意不允许这样的情况。

GJ：有些时候他的勇敢也会过头变成愚蠢——

JM：不过反正我们一开始就知道啦。敢孤身一人深入敌占区进行救援行动的家伙早就不是勇敢而是蠢了好么。

JD：我是不知道别人，但如果他开口问我愿不愿意跟他一起出必死无归的任务，我一点都不会迟疑跟着他去的。

JF：绝对的——

GJ：肯定的——

TD：毫无疑问——

JM：没错。例如说最后的那次任务，我也不觉得我们有多大可能回来了，可就是想都没想过是不是该提一句也许不是个好主意。

TD：别忘记最重要的一点：队长总是乐意请咱们喝一轮的。还不止一轮呢——

JF：他自己喝不醉，但一样乐意掏钱让大家喝个痛快。真正的绅士典范。

JD：这世上没有他的每一天，感觉都暗淡一点。

[一段沉默]

JL：我还想问问你们关于那些漫画的看法——

JF：[大笑] 老天爷，那些漫画——

GJ：喔，对了，巴基发现他们把他画成了个穿紧身裤的小男孩时那张脸噢——要是那时候咱们手上有台相机——

JM：那表情那叫一个无与伦比——

TD：当然啦，我亲眼见着美国队长之前就看过美国队长的漫画了。做梦也没想过自己竟会在漫画里出现——

JM：他们把咱们画进去了，可甚至没通知一声；我们还是直到跟一般部队会合后有人说“快看，是咆哮突击队！”才知道这么回事。

JD：我们听人家这么叫当然完全摸不着头脑，因为我们可没听说过咆哮突击队这名字。我们的部队番号是科学战备部突击第一小队。

JL：所以那个队名是漫画的创作？

TD：对啊，完全是他们编的。不过一旦叫开了，你就得接受啦。反正也不是最糟糕的——

JF：确实如此，他们还没把我们全都画成穿紧身裤的十五岁少年呢。不过也编得够糟糕的，每个人的口音都一塌糊涂——

GJ：巴基总是被编得最离谱的那个。漫画里他只要一开口就是“乖乖隆滴咚”什么的狗屎——事——

JM：他都没法跟别人自我介绍了，人家要问他怎么没穿紧身裤还有怎么变得那么老的——

TD：真正的蠢材才敢那么说。活该给他们照脸上揍个两拳——

GJ：也真的揍了——

TD：不过得队长不在的时候才行；要是他在，就回头再揍——

JM：你必须得蠢到一定程度了才敢跟巴基说那种话。只要带上眼睛瞧瞧你就能知道自己绝不想惹上他——

JF：他也好几次为我们出过头——

TD：咱们都互相照应着哩。我们能跟全世界单挑。多数时候都没什么，但一般部队里总有些家伙看咱们这样那样不顺眼。以为咱们在漫画里出现就不算是真正的士兵啦。以为他们能教训教训咱们啦——

GJ：更别提那些本来就对混合部队有成见的家伙——

JM：还记得那帮老好人，以为队长不在、跟咱们能三对一，就觉得咱们会寡不敌众？

GJ：牢牢记着哪。那可真棒——

TD：一群大嘴巴，打起来叽歪得跟娘们似的——

JM：几回下来，别惹咱们这话就传开了。

JF：我确实一直都有点好奇不知队长其实知道多少。他是对他的人挑架打视而不见呢，还就是真的被蒙在鼓里——

JD：我敢说队长绝对是假作不知。记着他可是跟巴基一起长大的。你跟巴基那样的人从小认识，哪可能不知道他会跟人打架啊。

TD：没有那些漫画咱们也会有架打的，不过那些漫画绝对提供了更多理由。

JL：我想我还必须问问——你们如何看待史蒂夫和巴基的亲密关系？

TD：愚蠢又顽固的俩混蛋，天生一对儿。

JD：像他们那么彼此深爱的伴侣，我平生只见过大概三对——

JM：这家伙可是法国人，这方面的专家。

JF：我——呃，这听起来会痴缠得有点可怕，但我始终认为，既然他们是以那么相似的方式逝去的，最后都是终结在冰雪之中，我们又一直都没找到他们，嗯。这种对称是，某个方面来说，命中注定的。黄泉下再相聚，诸如此类的事情。

GJ：我们去找过他的，你知道。斯塔克去找队长了，咱们可远远比不上他拉起来那支船队。那时候我们又感觉没事可干没处可去了，不知道该去做什么。然后呢，我想是你提出来的吧，雅克，你问说这样的情况下队长会希望我们做什么——

JM：我们马上就都知道了：去找巴基。因为我们留下了我们中的一个——

JD：巴基掉下去之后我们当时就找过。我们知道以前就有没背降落伞的飞行员从更高处掉下来也还能捡回一命，就因为掉到雪里了。即使我们当时是在敌后，我们还是尽力地找啊找啊——

TD：最后是队长取消了搜索。到那时候，即使巴基掉下去后还活着，也不可能逃过那种严寒。

JM：天爷，只要我还有一口气在，都不想再看见队长脸上那神情了——

GJ：那就是你必须了解关于队长的事情。没有一点偏袒，决不让部队冒不正常的风险，哪怕是为了他最爱的人也不行。有些人遇上困境就当不了好人，但队长不是那种人。

JF：所以斯塔克去北冰洋里找，我们又返回山里搜索。找了好几个星期。我想我闭着眼睛都还能在那个山谷里找到路呢。有两次找到了尸体，但那些甚至都不是二战时候的，一个是意大利人一个是奥地利人，都是一战留下的——

TD：好好安葬了他们，像巴基也应得的那样。

JM：自从他掉下去之后还融过雪了。所以我们找过了所有他可能掉落的地方之后又往山谷下游走，找可能会把他冲上岸的地点——

GJ：同时我们也一直希望能得到消息说找到队长了，因为我们都知道在冰天雪地里坠机之后他会比谁都能撑得更久，可是每天晚上我们看着彼此，心里都知道他已经死了的可能性是越来越大。

JF：我们一直搜索到山脚下的村庄里。我不知道村里的人是怎么看我们几个的，到处问说有没有人安葬过山上融雪时冲下来的尸体。

TD：然后——上帝啊，都已经过这么久了，不该还这么难受的——

[一段沉默]

JD：他们告诉我们已经放弃搜索队长了。我——我没法——

GJ：我从来没能——一直都不能接受——

JM：也许如果我们有安葬他们的话……

GJ：也许吧。但我想我还是一直觉得他们就是暂时离开一下，而不是永远不回来了。就像巴基走在前头去探路的时候那样——

JF：也许——也许真是那样呢。他们先走一步，帮我们在前面探路。就像莎士比亚写的——死亡是未经探索之地，前去此境的旅者无人回还。未经探索的地方你总需要有人先探探路的。

TD：是啊，我喜欢这主意。不过你还是废话连篇，蒙蒂。

JM：你还好吗，佩姬？

MC：我没事。谢谢你。

JL：我想今天就到此为止吧。谢谢你们。

\---

 

录音文本：1974年4月20日于斯塔克工业总部进行的采访。在场者：詹姆斯•利顿（JL，采访者），霍华德•斯塔克（HS）。

注：HS没有等到录音设备设置好就说话了，因此录音与录音文本的开头均并非完整句子。

HS：——不是活在过去，也不关心其他人说他什么——

JL：但我想这还是很重要的——

HS：利顿先生，我的时间就是金钱，我还在这里跟你说话仅仅是因为卡特局长的请求。你想知道我对罗杰斯队长的看法，你就听好了。第一：他很勇敢，非同寻常的勇敢。志愿加入实验计划，还有单枪匹马去救他最好的朋友，都是勇气的表现。第二：他是个天生的战术家。制定作战计划不是我的专长，但我同样能欣赏其他人有所长之处。而且他在这方面非常棒，一眼就能看穿弱点然后直捣黄龙。第三：他是一个真正的好人。品格高洁。对我来说也许有点太规矩了。对待女性太过自持有礼。要是他不老绕着佩姬打转而采取点真正的行动，掉到北冰洋里之前他们本可以有不只是一个吻的关系的。所以，这就是罗杰斯队长了：勇敢，军事行动上很能干，高洁，实诚。

JL：巴基呢？

HS：巴基•巴恩斯？不太认识他。罗杰斯对他的死挺伤心的；他们从小就一直是好朋友，对吧？如果没有别的问题，我认为这次采访该结束了。集团的档案员已经收到过指示，你可以取用任何适宜对大众公开的相关材料。

JL：呃，谢谢您，斯塔克先生。

\---

 

录音文本：1974年12月19日于查理•桑德斯住所进行的采访。在场者：詹姆斯•利顿（JL，采访者），露易莎•布朗（LB），查理•桑德斯（CS）。

注：露易莎•布朗原名路易斯•布朗斯基。

JL：谢谢你们两位接受我的采访——

LB：不不，谢谢你让我们两个又见面了才对。战后咱俩就失去联系了，都是我的错，谁叫我是个跟着老公去了三藩市的战时新娘呢——

CS：能再联络上真好。

LB：还有了个很棒的理由回纽约看看。我离开这里太久咯，到处都不认识地儿了。

CS：还有，谢谢你让我们听了跟突击队员的采访。我从来不知道他们原来是知道的——

LB：打仗时候的书信来往可没法让人真正好好交流。所有的信都得先经过审查，你可不会想要给别人惹上麻烦。

CS：还有那时候的信必须找着收件人才能邮递，所以有时会花上很长时间才寄到。我收到巴基那封说他现在跟着美国队长一起战斗了的信之前就已经看过那些美国队长和咆哮突击队的漫画了——

LB：那之前史蒂夫从来没透露过任何说自己就是美国队长的一言半语，只是泛泛地提到是在军队里、但没上前线。我都不记得为啥了，可就是以为他在医疗队里。

CS：我觉得他对那些舞台表演感觉挺尴尬的吧，但他上了前线之后就没关系了。还有他可能也不想让他身上发生的变化引人注意——

LB：不管那见鬼的是怎么回事，你不用想也能猜到绝对是机密中的机密。我真希望能亲眼看看他的变化，哪怕就一次也好，因为有时候我还是不能相信那是他——

CS：来吧，即使只凭新闻短片也能看出那就是他，不可能是别的谁了，哪怕他确实长高了点——

LB：长高了点？你就注意到这个？没看到他们把小个子史蒂夫变成了个活生生的阿多尼斯？

CS：[大笑] 我大概还想着巴基会警告我不许对史蒂夫这么油嘴滑舌的哩。

JL：那么，我了解到根据1940年的人口普查，你们两位和史蒂夫跟巴基都住在一起——

LB：噢对，我还想问问呢，这事情不是还得保密什么的么？

JL：呃，因为这本传记是由官方授权，我可以接触到更多材料——

LB：他们会允许你在官方传记里白纸黑字地写着美国队长是个同志？

JL：我不知道。这只能写好之后再看了。根据我所采访的对象，我想他会希望说出真相的，所以我也希望能把真相写出来。

CS：嗯，我在抗议的路障前就已经一再说过我不认为自己这辈子还能看到这个事实公之于众；但你永远没法预测未来。

LB：还有件事，你是怎么找到我的？我现在用的名字跟以前不一样啊。

JL：我跟一位同行谈起找不着任何关于路易斯•布朗斯基在战争结束、离开军队后的踪迹，她就说自己采访过一位曾用名路易斯•布朗斯基的女性，如果是同一个人的话也特么太巧合了。她把你的书给我看了[注：书名为《硫磺岛上的口红》，暗柜出版社，旧金山，1972年出版]，里面没有提到太多你参军之前的事，但足够让我打电话去问问你了。

LB：真是的，你跟个学者聊两句，就啥秘密都没啦——

JL：抱歉——

LB：开玩笑的！这基本上就是个公开的秘密。我是为了家庭原因才希望不要录在书里，但我不介意人们知道我以前是谁的。

JL：那么，我想，不如从头开始吧——你们是怎么认识史蒂夫和巴基的？

CS：我跟他们两个上同一所学校，不过他们比我低几个年级，所以当时我不怎么认识他们。后来嘛——我真不知道我们是怎么交上朋友的；怎么从混迹于同样的几个酒吧就变成朋友了。咱们那时候有五个人，大概从36年起吧，就是一个小团队，到处这里溜溜那里混混——

LB：就是一帮恶棍——

CS：才不是！我们从来没惹上麻烦，警察突检的时候都没被逮到过。我们可都是乖乖的好孩子。

LB：我真不敢相信你刚刚说巴基是个好孩子。

CS：可他真的是呀。他给人感觉总像个坏男孩，但其实真的不是啦。他是会跟人打架，不过从来都只是跟活该挨揍的家伙动手。他也确实伤了几个人的心，不过不能因为这样就说他坏啊。

LB：你就继续这么想吧——

CS：那你说说他怎么个坏法了。

LB：他该对史蒂夫好点儿的。

CS：我——好吧，好吧，他是该对史蒂夫好点儿。

LB：没错，那么，利顿先生，史蒂夫和巴基一直是在一起的。一对儿。不过有些时候他们又会不是一对儿；当他们不是的时候呢，都是因为巴基会跟别的什么男人去鬼混——

CS：或者是女孩儿——

LB：对，有时候会是女孩儿——但通常都是男的。不过他还是基本上每晚都回家，而且那两个一直都睡在一张床上，那对史蒂夫来说一定更让他难受——

CS：史蒂夫可从来没抱怨过。

LB：确实没有。从没再见过哪个人能爱得那么深。巴基做什么他都会原谅的——

CS：我觉得巴基也一样那么爱史蒂夫。区别在于他会注意听别人说些什么——

LB：像是为什么像巴基这么一个帅哥老绕着史蒂夫转；蠢得要命，史蒂夫一直挺可爱的——

CS：噢，你是觉得史蒂夫可爱——

LB：闭嘴。总之，总有人会去找上巴基，有时候他不会拒绝，不过我不认为他跟别的男人过一夜就会让史蒂夫伤心——

CS：我想史蒂夫知道他没法，嗯，跟巴基一样精力充沛——

LB：我真不敢相信你刚才说的那啥！

CS：就，假装你没听见呗。

LB：所以说，我不认为那些一夜情是个问题，但当他真的开始跟别人约会就讨厌了。这种事不是经常发生，他也从没真心真意投入过，所以总是过几个星期就结束了；可是那几个星期的氛围？要数得上跟他们住在一套公寓里第二糟糕的事情。

CS：最糟糕的是什么？

LB：因为我跟三个男人住在一起不得不当路易斯而不是露易莎呀。显而易见啦。

CS：我觉得巴基也有这种别人期望于他的形象，那不是他想要的，于是他会摇摆不定——

LB：他们两个之间就像有条橡皮筋牵着，只能延伸到一定距离，之后必定反弹；他俩就又在一起了。我——这听起来会很不可思议，但是当我得知他们走的日子只相隔了几天，我觉得就是个必然。橡皮筋必须得弹回一起的，你明白吗？

CS：因为那时的新闻报导和消息传递方式，我们是先得知了关于史蒂夫的事，然后才是巴基；当时我满脑子都只能想到巴基没了史蒂夫可怎么办哪……后来才知道是相反的情形——

LB：同时也听说史蒂夫已经为了巴基把半个第三帝国都给灭了，嗯，那确实像是史蒂夫会做的事。

[一段沉默]

CS：你还记得他们那些四人约会吗？

LB：噢天啊，怎么可能忘得了。事情是这样的，每隔几个月巴基就会找史蒂夫跟他一起去和两个女孩儿约会。而理所当然的，巴基说服来的另一个女孩儿总会对史蒂夫很失望——

CS：于是约会结束，他们两个就都会回家来。有时候一起回来，有时候史蒂夫会先到家；然后史蒂夫就会说永远不会有任何女生想跟他约会的啦——

LB：当然了，任何还没瞌睡着的女生都能看到他根本就不感兴趣——

CS：但史蒂夫说那种话的方式总像是在把自己贬得一文不值。巴基就会反驳他说根本不是那样——

LB：然后他们就会每次都几乎一字不错地吵起来。头两次之后我就学乖了，这些四人约会的晚上顶好在外头待着，因为他俩总会早早回家然后一场好吵。

CS：可是他们还是一再继续，因为巴基有个计划——

LB：噢，那个计划——

CS：有个雪下得太大没法出门的晚上，咱们都在公寓里喝酒聊天；史蒂夫靠在他身上睡着了之后他告诉咱们的。我忍不住开口问了他为什么他们两个还老去这种四人约会。而巴基是已经把整件事都想好了——他们会找到两个好女孩儿结婚，彼此是最要好的朋友或者最好还是姐妹，一起举行双重婚礼，然后两家人会搬去郊区住在相邻的屋子里，孩子们会一起长大——

LB：他要不是醉透了绝不会这么说的。

CS：对，因为这是十二岁小女生才会相信的那种计划，你明白。但我想他当时真的以为能成——

LB：我是不觉得实际上真有可能照那样发生，即使他能找到个女孩儿愿意跟史蒂夫一起也不行的；不过巴基倒是相信。

CS：事情肯定会变得一团糟。巴基和郊区家庭梦？

LB：我连想象都不能——

CS：顶多三个月他就肯定受不了的。

LB：你觉得他告诉过史蒂夫么？

CS：我想没有。巴基通常只有在计划可能实现的时机到了才会跟别人透露。但我相信他是有能力搬到郊区安家的。他们两个的未来本可以相当不错的。我是说，他们两个都是孤儿，一穷二白两手空空，但他们都那么努力拼搏并且能抓住眼前出现的任何机遇。即使有些日子里史蒂夫病得厉害没法工作，而巴基为了买药几乎倾囊而出，他们还是会小心地省下钱存起来。

LB：对，我对他们的印象一直是他们总有一天能离开这里去更好的地方。巴基入伍那时我认为很适合他，因为在军队里他可以凭自己奋力进取。但是史蒂夫跟着他去参军、还被接受了？那可是意料之外。我还在努力回忆为什么我会以为他在医疗队里。

CS：我们是因为史蒂夫才志愿参军的。巴基入伍之后他就有鼓励我们也去做正确的事，但我想咱俩当时都觉得——有那么多的人都去了，军队不会要两个基佬的——

LB：但巴基出发后他给咱们看了他的服役证明，他也要走了。我就心想，妈的，史蒂夫比我要矮四寸还轻二十磅，如果军队真有那么需要人，我最好也去吧。不过军队可别想改变我。

JL：所以就有了硫磺岛上的口红？

LB：就是这样。如果他们能派我去欧洲而不是太平洋战场就更好啦，至少在欧洲不会热得妆都花掉哩！

CS：我也是一样。除了口红的那部分。我想如果情况糟糕到他们连史蒂夫都肯收下，我最好也有点担当。所以我们两个，还有其他四个史蒂夫的朋友，六个人把他送上去基础训练的火车之后就直接从车站走到募兵办公室——

LB：征募军官那个神情真是值得一瞧！因为只有你、也许还有弗雷迪看上去可能是直的。那可真是——实际上，军队里没有我之前想象的那么糟。我甚至能找到些乐子，而且当然还遇上了后来和我在一起快三十年的那个人！可是战争——嗯，说战争是地狱真是老调重弹，是吧？但这话不能更真实了。可我从没后悔过。那确实是正确的事，我们应当去做的。

CS：当你是史蒂夫的朋友——史蒂夫总有勇气去贯彻他的信念。总是做正确的事，哪怕那会给他惹上麻烦也在所不惜。当他的朋友让我想要更能像他那样。所以我不后悔入伍，虽然我确实讨厌服役的日子；在上前线之前就没喜欢过。

LB：我不认为有其他任何人能让我们六个人一起自动自发在同一天去参军；他甚至都没问过我们有没有考虑要去。咱们的史蒂夫是独一无二的。能认识他是我天大的荣幸。就算他不是美国队长也一样。

CS：不过当然不是每个人都那么想。有些人就是看他不顺眼，还不止是那些他去挑架打的恶霸——

LB：他挑的那些架可花了巴基好多时间去护着他。我之前说巴基的事情时有些过头，但他是真的有好好照顾着史蒂夫。巴基大概是唯一一个史蒂夫还能活着成为美国队长的原因——

CS：只要是为了做正确的事，史蒂夫总会动手，哪怕是他绝对没法赢的架也一样。他会为任何被欺负的人出头。没有巴基护着他帮着他，有几次他可能就死了——

LB：巴基也不是总能跟在他身边，所以有时候他还是会被揍得很惨。我学会怎么给人缝伤口就是因为他老是一身伤地回家来。

CS：而且还不只是那些跟他有过节的家伙呢。有些人就是觉得他做人的方式冒犯到自己，好像他是故意要比他们高人一等，他的好就只为了让他们看来糟。

LB：还有当然，巴基的粉丝们也讨厌他。要是他们相信能瞒过巴基，估计敢把史蒂夫眼珠子都给抓出来。

CS：咱们做了室友就是因为史蒂夫帮露易莎打了一架——

LB：那倒不是帮我打的，他只是在已经开打后帮了我一把。那应该是38年吧？总之，我那时候的男人甩了我。跟我说他要跟一个真正的女孩儿订婚了。可糟糕的是他等到咱们在外头一家酒吧里坐下才告诉我。我听了当然很伤心，于是就离开了；但我光顾着伤心就没像平常那么留神，没能及时注意到有三个人把我给堵上了。那三个家伙正准备给我一顿好揍的时候史蒂夫出现了，五尺六寸的小个子，可敢一对三。不过我自认打架还挺行，即使穿着高跟鞋也不差，所以咱俩对他们三个最后是赢了。我认出他也在酒吧里来着，但咱们那时彼此连名字都还不知道。他问我是不是还好，建议陪我走回家；这时候我才意识到被甩了意味着我无家可归，于是他就带我回了他的公寓。没别的想法，就只是因为我没地方可去。史蒂夫就是位举世少有、绝对好心的绅士。

CS：所以过了几小时后我和巴基到家一瞧，你们两个排排坐在沙发上看来就像一双儿鬼一样——  
LB：我可想念你夸我了，查理——

CS：史蒂夫说你被赶出来了，正好波比刚搬走，于是你就住了进来。我才认识你五分钟你就睡到我房间里了——

LB：嘿，咱们相处得挺好——

CS：那是真的，比你糟糕多了的室友我也不是没有过。我们四个住一起总有……嗯，快四年吧？

LB：好时光哟。如果不是跟你们相处得那么好，我不会待了那么久。我从来就不擅长做男生装扮——

CS：我可记着呢，你一进门就边脱衣服边往卧室里走，过个几分钟再出来就已经换上应该穿的那一身了。

JL：你们提到巴基，呃，曾跟其他人约会，我想问那史蒂夫是不是——

LB：喔，现在的说法是这个啊？你是想知道美国队长是不是也跟别人胡混来着？

JL：呃嗯——

CS：答案是没有——

LB：几乎是没有。当然有例外。

CS：露易莎——

LB：查理，如果这本书真的能出版，提不提这茬儿全美国的脑袋都要爆炸了。倒不如实话实说哩。史蒂夫真的是个好人，但不是一个圣人。所以有些时候巴基去跟别人约会，史蒂夫也会找别人哩。我也不会因此说他什么坏话，巴基那么做，史蒂夫想干点别的可也太正常啦。

JL：你们两位有没有，呃——

LB：[大笑] 你得问出来咱们才好回答哟。

JL：你们两位有没有跟史蒂夫•罗杰斯睡过？

LB：[大笑] 问错啦！我们的公寓是还好，但冬天真要冷起来的时候供暖可不够对付。所以到了真的很冷的时候咱们四个都会挤到一张床上取暖。你有没有看到那些自然纪录片里的企鹅？它们会把幼崽围在中间抱成一团好保暖？就是像那样，一群同志企鹅围着一只小个子史蒂夫•罗杰斯抱成一团。才没地方动手动脚呢——

CS：[笑] 会掉下床的！而且冷得你根本都不会动那个念头哩。

LB：所以，是的，咱们都跟史蒂夫和巴基睡过，经常发生，衣衫整齐并且纯洁无比。

CS：而且就我个人而言也就到此为止了——

LB：我也一样。他们俩跟人打架之后会帮忙包扎伤口，史蒂夫哮喘发作的时候抱抱他，仅此而已——我听起来就像他妈妈哩，对不？

CS：史蒂夫更像公寓里的妈咪啦。总要确保咱们都好好的没事儿。你是代理妈咪——

LB：对，代理妈咪听来像我。

CS：我想过好多次，如果他们能够平安回家，之后会发生什么。战争时期他们更加宽松，会在一些和平时期绝不会容忍的事情上放你一马。我是说，即使他的上司知道他是个同，打仗的时候他们可能就睁一眼闭一眼了；可是之后会怎么样呢？他会怎么做？

LB：史蒂夫总会做正确的事的——

CS：可是到那时候什么才会是正确的事呢？如果他的爱国心和他的身份互相冲突的话？他是会选择当美国需要他成为的美国队长，还是做回史蒂夫•罗杰斯呢？

LB：他会想要两者兼得——

CS：然后那就会伤害到他的。

LB：是啊。是啊，我想你是对的。他会站出来做他认为是正确的事，然后天知道那些人会为此怎么对付他呢。老天爷，这太令人沮丧了。想想死于飞机撞进北冰洋竟然可能是你最好的选择。我总是想象他们要是能回家，会把事情变得更好。就像是，如果有一个所有人都能敬仰的对象是同性恋，那么人们会愿意改变想法，相信即使是同也没关系。但你说得对。这想象就跟巴基小小的郊区家庭梦一样是个傻瓜蛋的幻想。

CS：但也是个美好的幻想啊。

LB：我知道这听起来会很令人沮丧，但我之前没意识到情况有多糟。不只是让我想起他们，还有我们失去的每一个人；想起事情仍然没有好转多少。在这个城市里，我现在跟那会儿一样得注意背后，也许还得格外留神。我还是得要能踢能打，可我已经开始老了。

CS：我认为你把事情想得太糟啦。我觉得我们确实已经让事情有所好转了。而且我还觉得——你知道那种哪怕父母已经不在身边、也还是想让他们为你骄傲的感觉？——我——我还挺想史蒂夫为我们所做的一切感到骄傲的。对不起——

LB：查理，他一定会为你感到那么、那么地骄傲。你不止是面对几个恶霸挺身而出，你是面对了整个立法机构、面对了整座城市都没有退缩一点。他一定在天堂上面看着你哩，因为要是史蒂夫•罗杰斯都进不了天堂那么就没人能进去了，而且他一定非常自豪。见鬼，现在你也要让我哭了，我看起来会像只熊猫一样的，你这混蛋。

[一段沉默]

LB：我觉得咱俩的状态都不太合适继续进行采访了——

JL：没事的，我这就走，真的非常感谢你们两位今天接受我的采访。

CS：你要是有其它问题还可以再来问的，就是，现在不，不行——

JL：没事的。谢谢你。谢谢你们。

\---

 

备忘  
签发者：卡特局长  
致：公关关系部  
1978年11月2日  
回复：美国队长传记  
尽管我本人十分希望此传记能够付印，其他高级指挥人员以及世界安理会成员一致认为不宜在此时出版。抱着公众以及议会成员的意见将在未来改变的希望，此决定将在五年后再度表决。  
接受采访者已被告知，在未有另行通知前，与此传记相关之信息仍为高度机密。如有任何人对传记未有出版之理由提出询问，请答复系基于实际操作方面之考虑。  
此传记、采访录音文本及其它相关材料将以二级安全状态存档。

 

备忘  
签发者：卡特局长  
致：公关关系部  
1983年11月14日  
回复：美国队长传记  
很遗憾，由于近年来关于男同性恋免疫缺乏症/获得性免疫缺陷综合症*之恐慌愈演愈烈，其他高级指挥人员以及世界安理会成员现时仍然决意此传记不宜出版。我本人对此的看法亦丝毫未改。由于现时情况看来将持续一段时间，此决定将在十年后方会再度表决。  
已存档的所有相关资料将升至三级安全状态。  
（*：也就是艾滋病。男同性恋免疫缺乏症（Gay-related immune deficiency，GRID）是在早期当艾滋病还被考虑为一种男同性恋的疾病时对艾滋病的一种误称。后被正式命名为获得性免疫缺陷综合症或后天免疫缺乏综合症（Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome, AIDS）。艾滋病在八十年代的出现以及传播助长了大众对同性恋的恐惧和歧视，至今仍被相当一部分人视为“同性恋癌症”。）

 

备忘  
签发者：凯西局长  
致：公关关系部  
1993年11月20日  
回复：美国队长传记  
高级指挥人员以及世界安理会成员对现时此传记是否可以出版之事宜并未达成一致意见，但大多数仍倾向于否定。因此五年后将再度表决。  
罗杰斯队长失踪五十周年之纪念活动中将不会提及任何未为公众所知的事实。  
已存档的所有相关资料安全状态不变。

 

备忘  
签发者：凯西局长  
致：公关关系部  
1998年11月25日  
回复：美国队长传记  
经过多次讨论后，高级指挥人员以及世界安理会成员一致同意此传记已可出版。传记中原有部分资料系因当时仍为机密而须删减，如已向公众解密，则可重新录入。修订处见附录。  
不包含在传记内之采访录音文本及其它相关材料安全状态不变。

\---

 

尾声

史蒂夫对待书籍总是非常小心。它们不但昂贵，而且值得受尊重。 

他面前的桌上有一台笔记本电脑和一堆摊得乱七八糟的牛皮纸文件夹。有些是人员档案，几乎所有都印着“已死”的字样。另一些上面的标记写着是采访录音文本。文件夹上面搁着一本精装书。

他翻折书本的力道有点太大了，书脊几乎已经一折两半。

书翻开的那一页是光亮的铜版纸，印着三张照片的复制图。左侧的一张里，军装笔挺的巴基微笑着，像无数年轻人那样留下自己的俊影。右侧显然是来自照相亭一条四张中的两张照片。巴基还是穿着军装，不过这里面他和史蒂夫靠得那么紧，史蒂夫几乎是坐在他腿上。第一张里他在亲吻史蒂夫的脸颊，一边笑着一边半心半意地瞅着镜头，而史蒂夫正面对镜头微笑。第二张里史蒂夫专注地看着巴基并亲了他的脸，而巴基在对着他笑。三张照片的边沿都已经磨损了，一侧染了点水渍。它们已经走过了很长的路。

史蒂夫的指尖再度轻轻拂过画面。

他最终下定决心，站起身拿起外套向门口走去。他的手搁在门把上，停下步子，然后又转回头。他从厨房抽屉里拿了一把剪刀，又回到桌旁。 

小心翼翼又整整齐齐地，他把照片从书页上剪了下来，放进自己的钱包里。

 

= END =


End file.
